User blog:Invader-Mas/Slender...
Lulu: Are you kidding me...? I only just started and... and he's there?! This game makes no sense! Dawn: Hmm? What are you talking abo-! Lulu: Shh shh SHHH!! I'm trying to work this out... Dawn: What, trying to find 8 pages...? Lulu: Mhm! *Put's on her headphones* :3 Luke: Don't mess with Lucy when she's playing her game... *Walks up to Dawn and Lulu* Dawn: Luke? Aren't y-! Lulu: SHHH!! *Looks at Dawn with a look, then looks back at her computer screen* Luke: *Whispers* She loves this game... Dawn: *Smiles slightly and whispers* Well, your her little brother, so I'm gonna believe you... XD Luke: *Smiles and walks out the room* Dawn: *Leans on Lulu's chair* What is this game anyways...? Lulu: *Takes off her headphones slightly* The game's called Slender... it's really good to play, but it's really-! AHHHHHH!! Dawn: What was that?! o_o Lulu: SLENDERMANSLENDERMANSLENDERMAAAAAAN!!! AAHH!! *Clicks on something and covers her eyes* Dawn: ... What the heck...? Lulu: *Laughs slightly* I really like this game... Dawn: Y-Your kidding, right...? .-. Lulu: Nope! It makes you jump, but it's really fun to play... *Clicks on her mouse* Dawn: Well, alright then... So, how many pages do you have so far? Lulu: 4... Dawn: That's not bad... who's that guy...? Lulu: ...What guy...? *Pulls away from her mouse* Dawn: That guy... *Points at the screen* Lulu: Aahhhhhh no! Oh no oh no.... *Moves her mouse* o_O Dawn: Who is that-! Lulu: I told you before, he's Slender Man...! Dawn: Slender Man-? Lulu: Yes...! Oh, wait, another page!! YES!! Dawn: So, that's 5 now, right? Lulu: *Click* *''5/8 pages collected*'' Yep! Aww, man, I hate this music... Dawn: Hmm... Lulu: Maybe if I turn off the sound... *Click* ... and put on my own music will help... *Smiles slightly and put's on "When I Can See You Again" by Owl City* Dawn: Do you think that'll work...? Lulu: Maybe-! AH THERE HE IS!! Dawn: W-Where?! Lulu: IN THE HOUSE RIGHT THERE! Dawn: Ah, geez, what's wrong with this guy?! Lulu: He's part of the game, ya know?! He like's killing people and what not-! AH! Dawn: Just stop playing this game-! Lulu: I can't, I'm almost done! I need 3 more pages... *Sighs* Where is it...? Dawn: Have you checked there...? Lulu: Wait... I don't remember seeing those... before... Dawn: So, that's new in the game? Huh... Lulu: *Tilts head* Hmm... well, let's have a looky... *Click* *Click* Dawn: Wait, there's one! Lulu: Oh yeah! Thankies, Dawn! *Smiles* *Click* *''6/8 pages collected*'' Dawn: Just 2 more pages...! *Smiles* Lulu: Yeah, but this makes it harder... the more pages you get, the harder it get's... even if I'm just standing here like this... *Removes her hand from the mouse* ...he'll just come-! Dawn: BAH!! Move then, move! Lulu: *Laughs and starts moving her mouse again* XD Dawn: It's not funny... -.- Lulu: Your right, I'm sorry... XD Dawn: Hmm... WAIT!! Is that....? Lulu: What...? *Moves her mouse quickly* I don't see anyt-! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! *Falls off her chair* Dawn: BAAAAAAAH!! *Coves her eyes* Lulu: O-Okay... okay... *Sighs and get's up, putting on her hat again* That's enough for today... Dawn: You think?! You were so close! And then you died?! That's just unfair! -.- Lulu: *Laughs* Hey, come on... it's just a stupid, yet fun game, we'll finish it soon... XD Dawn: I guess... I need to get going, so see ya! *Runs off* Lulu: See ya! *Waves and her smile vanished, looking at her computer again* Hmm... *Smiles again and continues playing* /// Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts